Why?
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: Sorta a sequel to 'When youre madd'.NaruSaku


Sequel to When you're madd.

"Sakura-chaaaaaannnnn!".Naruto yelled Banging on Sakura's front door.

"Go away Naruto!"Sakura mumbled back from inside her house.

"But, you haven't come out of you're house since-.uhm...that day i, you know.."Naruto said while fiddling with his fingers.is that a word:/

"No! Go away!"

"Im not leaving unless you open this door!"Naruto yelled crossing his arms.

'grr.damnit! he ain't gonna leave is he?' Sakura thought while getting up from her living room couch.

Naruto's head shot up as the door clicked and there stood Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, finally i-"Naruto was interupted as Sakura pulled him inside and closed the door.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sit!"

"uh...alright"Naruto said as he sat on one of the chairs in Sakura's living room.

"As i was saying, Sakura-chan i wanted to say im s-"

"No! Im going to speak first, there's something thats been constantly in the back of my mind!" Sakura yelled sounding a little unsure of what she was about to say.

"uhhh...a-alright." Naruto said a little nervous of her tone.

sigh " Sorry Naruto, i didnt mean to snap"

"It's okay. But Sakura-chan why have'nt you left your house in like 5 days? is it because i kissed you? If it is im SO Sorry! I didnt think-"

"Thats right! you didnt think Naruto! Like always! And Yes! I havent left my house because of that kiss you stole from me! The one that i thought i saved for Sasuke!" Sakura's voice got softer as she spoke."...but, ive been having second thoughts.Since that day you kissed me, youv'e constantly been on my mind! I swear you always find someway to erk me, even when youre not there! I-I couldnt stop thinking about you! and that damned kiss!"

"Sakura-chan.."

"I ve always been the smart one but i cant fogure out what im feeling! and it irritates me!"She finished as she plopped down on one of the sofas with her head in her hands.

"Sakura-chan."

"Tell me Naruto, why cant i stop thinking about you!"

Naruto walked over to wear Sakura was sitting and put a hand on her shoulder.Sakura glanced up to look at him.

"Im sorry Sakura-chan."And Naruto put on his fox-like grin.

"I didnt know it would bother you this mu-"Naruto was cut short by Sakura's lips on his.Naruto's eyes widened for a sec then slowly closed as he kissed her back.

As Sakura parted thier lips she looked at Naruto's face.Sakura had gotten all the answers she was looking for out of that one kiss.She smiled.Naruto's face held a look of confusion and a slight blush.

"hmph.Now i know why Im feeling like this." Sakura said to herself.

"huh?Sakura-chan what do you mean."Naruto said even more confused

"Sakura-chan.What are you talking about?" "Nothing Naruto,you can go now."

"what? but Sakura-chan.Why'd you kiss m-"

"shut up Naruto. Lets just put it this way, I feel the same way about you that i thought i felt for Sasuke.alright?" She said smiling knowing he wouldnt get it.

"?"

"Now..Leave Naruto im really tired and dont worry ill come to training tomorrow."

"but i dont-"

"LEAVE!"

"alright alright."Naruto said as he ran for the door.

As Sakura heard the door shut knowing Naruto was gone she went upstairs to take a nap.'hm i wonder if Naruto will figure it out, that I Love him.hmm probably not.I'll tell him.not yet though.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on his way to the Ramen shopsorry i dont know how to spell the name Naruto kept wondering about what Sakura had said.

_'I feel the same way about you that i thought i felt for Sasuke.alright?'._

'What did she mean?The same way she felt for Sasuke-bastard?Well she said she loved him.wait.gaspNo way!Sakura-chan...she..'

**"Oh my god! Sakura-chan Loves me!"**Naruto yelled startling a few people passing by.

After realizing this Naruto made a sharp U-turn towards Sakura's house.

"What the hell? was that just Naruto i heard?" Sakura said getting ready to go to bed.'nah, must be imagining things."But just brushed it off and closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
